hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalin and Tukhachevsky Talk Scene
The Stalin and Tukhachevsky talk scene is a scene from Tukhachevsky, Conspiracy Marshal which shows a rather icy encounter between Soviet Marshal Mikhail Tukhachevsky and Soviet leader Joseph Stalin. In Tukhachevsky: Conspiracy Marshal It begins with Tukhachevsky somewhat coldly talking to Stalin. Stalin calmly reposes himself in a chair after two minutes, and makes some brief statements. Tukhachevsky then walks right up to the left hand side of the chair (somewhat provocatively) and continues to address Stalin in a cold tone. After a few seconds of calm responding, Stalin suddenly rises from his chair and begins (slowly at first) to rant at Tukhachevsky and give him firm instructions in a menacing voice. When Stalin has finished, Tukhachevsky calmly replies acknowledging what Stalin has said and then responds with an icy "Comrade...Stalin". They then look into each other's eyes for some moments (with Tukhachevsky giving something of a smirk amidst the huge increase in tension) and the scene ends. Translation of the scene According to a YouTuber who sent the translation to Benad361, it goes as follows: T: I'm ready to serve anywhere by the command of the Party. S: That's right! Next time you should be more cautious with your comrades. If you talk with an enemy - you will soon convert to an enemy yourself. There are some problems in your past also, isn't it? T: Past is the wicked thing, Iosif Vissarionovich. Every person has unforgettable items in the past. While one man doubts about the leadership of the Party, other man has long-time cooperation with the Czar's security service. And this can't be forgotten, especially when somebody has proof of such cooperation documents. S: Documents can be fake. Our enemies can do anything to harm us. As I know, imperialists prepar a lot of such fakes now. To harm our friends. We should warn Party members about such fakes. T: I don't mean fakes. I mean major errors in the past of every man. S: Yes, every man can have errors in the past. But you should differ "errors" from "tactical manoeuvrers". Somebody can takes German money for the revolution. Somebody can simulate cooperation with Czar's security service for the revolution. But somebody creates a plot against Party members. Errors is possible, but it's important to differ "errors" and "crimes". The Party never punishes anyone who disarm in the face of it, but cruelly punishes double-dealers. I think all of us made all possible conclusions. I wish you good luck in Kuibishev. T: Good bye, comrade Stalin. S: I think we will see soon. In the parodies In the Stalin parodies of Benad361 (and others who make them such as DeltaForce62) this is the key scene which can be used for humorous ranting at Tukhachevsky via Stalin (as it is one of his only ranting scenes in the film) or to establish part of the plot line via some tension and explanation of the situation from the discussion/ranting of the two characters. Hence, it is often the opening scene of Stalin parodies. Trivia *It is a crucial scene which clearly shows the tension (existent both in the Stalin Parodies and in real life) which exists/existed between the two. Category:Stalin Parodies Category:Non-Downfall Scenes Category:Scenes with transcript